The invention is based on an electric machine, particularly a rotary current generator or three-phase generator with an exciter machine according to the generic part of the main claim. A three-phase generator of this kind is known from DE-OS 15 13 850. A generator with a relatively long life is obtained in this way because slip rings and carbon brushes are dispensed with and there is no voltage drop at carbon brushes in the exciter circuit. However, in the known three-phase generator with exciter machine, its output is not fully utilized because of leakage flux occurring between the claw poles of the stator of the exciter machine.
The three-phase generator according to the invention with the characterizing features of the invention has the advantage over the prior art that leakage flux is prevented between the claws and additional permanent-magnet flux is formed so that the output of the exciter machine is increased. Further advantages of the invention are indicated in the subclaims, the following description and drawing.